Riddled
by DickGraysonForever
Summary: Everyone else had superpowers. But that didn't bother him, he had his brilliant detective mind and acrobatic skills. What happens when the Riddler captures the team, and takes away their powers? Will the detective of the team be able to solve the riddles and get the team out? *Story stopped for now so I can write "Worthless" will continue in future!*
1. Training

"Failed" The computer blared as the boy wonder took out yet another sparring opponent. Robin laughed as he helped up Kid Flash. The newly formed team had been sparring all evening. It seemed hard for his team members to comprehend that Robin, the only human, had still beaten all of his superpowered team members. They didn't understand. At all. While the others have barely stated their hero careers, Robin had been training since he was nine. Trained in the martial arts, hacking, detective skills, you name it. Sometimes the others just took him for granted. As the teams hacker, the geek. The one who fought, but never gave out any true damage like the superpowered ones did. But they were wrong. Dead wrong. You take away the superpowers, abd then what are they? Sometimes Robin wished his teammates knew how hard it was to be human.

"Kid Flash, you have to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills. Your speed dosen't solve everything." Black Canary informed Wally as she came into the room.

"Thanks a lot, Rob!" Wally glared at the boy wonder.

"Okay, that's enough for today eveyone, I am needed at the watchtower." With that, Black Canary left through the zeta tube, leaving the team together.

Robin turned to Wally. "Canary was right, KF. You can't always rely on your speed for everything."

"Oh, like you would know, Boy Wonder! Sure, just tell us all what to fo! Because you know everything!" Wally glaring a Robin. , an accusing finger pointed at his chest. Dick glenched his fists annd narrowed his eyes, but did not say a word. Sometimes, his bestftiend could really be a jerk. He was just going to tell him his identity that night, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Please, stop!" Miss M pleaded. "Arguing won't get you anywhere!"

"I do agree." The Atlantian said. "Please calm down, my friend."

Robin got another glare from Wally as he stormed away.

Dick turned to his teammates. "Thanks guys, I -"

Suddenly, he was cut off by the power getting turned off at the cave, putting the heroes in a thick blanket of darkness. Probably just sometiing Wally did because he was angry. Rob felt around in the familiar darkness, looking for the major control room. His sensitive ears picked up a tiny noise.

"Guys?" He called out. No response. "Wally? Meghan? Kaldur?" he called again. Nothing. Suddenly, a bright light pierced the blackness, and in an instant, the boy wonder knew what was happening.

An emerald-green question mark.

The speakers filled the cave with a mysterious voice.

"If you do not know what I am, then I am something. If you do know what I am, I am nothing. What am I?"

Robin rushed towards the green question mark, immediately knowing the answer. Narrowing his eyes, he said:

"A Riddle."


	2. Questions

*** Thank you everyone for commenting and reading! Please continue to do so! It is what keeps me writing! Enjoy! :) ***

The Boy Wonder rushed towards the glowing green question mark, hoping that The Riddler hadn't already done something to his friends. He began examining the machinery when the loud speakers came on again.

"Very impressive, Robin." The voice chanted. "That was your first riddle, so here's another."

The hacker narrowed his eyes as he listened, pulling out the back panel of the question mark and beginning to pull at the wires. Nigma couldn't be in the cave he was too smart for that. So he must be hacking the cave's systems from somewhere. But where? And where was the rest of the team? The eerie voice came on again.

"I have six faces, but they're nose and mouth free. I have twenty-one eyes, but cannot see. What am I?" Robin knew better than to play villans' games,but he knew the riddles would lead him to his friends, and The Riddler himself.

He knew the answer, dice, but what did it mean. Dick sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of all the places around DC, Gotham, Star City, Bludhaven, and all the major cities that his clue could mean. No dice stores. A game store? Maybe, but too obvious. A bar or casino? That was more like it. But there were hundreds. Only one of particular intrest, though. Robin made his way through the darkness to his motorcycle and put on his helmet, zooming towards his destination. The Iceberg Lounge.

What Penguin had to do with this, he didn't know. But if his hunch was true, and Nigma was working with Cobblepot, then he was in trouble. As his motorcycle speeded down the road at top speed, he wondered why Penguin would work for Riddler. He only works for himself. This must be something big. Something they would both get a benefit out of. But what? The Boy Wonder shook his head and cleared his mind, as he arrived at the familiar joint. The hidden door that he knew he would need a password to get through. He would have to find another way in.

Dick pulled off his helmet and silently ran towards the side of the building, grappling to the roof. He squinted through the darkness of the night, using only the moonlight to see. A flashlight would give away his position. He grinned as he found what he was looking for. An air vent.

Robin silently forced the grate open and pounced inside, warily climbingnalong the flimsy but familiar metal. After what felt like hours of painstakingly crawling through the vent, he finally made it to the other end, and peered through the grating.

He smirked as he found that his hunch was right. Penguin and Riddler goons were patrolling around the room. With guns. Sniper rifles. They were slowly walking around a cylindrical glass tube. Robin used his binoculars to get a closer look, and almost dropped his binoculars.

Superboy.

*** Thanks again for reading. Please leave a comment. Also, please comment to answer this question: Who should Robin save next? (Options are Wally, Meghan, or Kaldur.) Whoever gets the most votes will get saved by Robin after Conner! :) ***


	3. The Iceberg Lounge

*** Thank you to everyone again for your continued support. (In case people were wondering, this takes place near the very beginning when the team was first made, and before Artemis joins the team, so Robin really is the only one woth no powers.) Enjoy the chapter! ***

Robin surveyed the room, wondering how he would take out the guards and get Superboy out safely. There were five armed Riddler's and two Penguin's. The club must've been cleared out, because it was empty except for the thugs and Conner. It was dark. Good. Robin could use this to his advantage. They didn't know he was here. He would keep it that way.

The Boy Wonder silently opened the metal grate, and dropped down into the maple floor, cape in trail. He then crouched under one of the round tables, and waited for a thug to come near.

As he waited, he wondered how and why Nigma would pull something like this off. What did he have against the Young Justice League? Was he going to ransom his teammates for money? Didn't fit his MO. Maybe for revenge against the actual Justice League? Whatever it was, the answer would have to wait, because his opprotunity had arrived.

He picked up the soft padding of feet patrolling next to his table. Then, in a flash, he behind the gaurd, covering his mouth, and pinching the pressure point on the back of his neck, leaving him unconcious.

He would now have to act fast. If any of the others noticed their 'fallen comrade', they would know he was here, and call for backup. He grappled to one of the balconies and scanned for his next victim. Staying in the darkness, Robin took out all of the gaurds within a few minutes, never being noticed. Of course Batmam would have done it faster. In fact, Bruce would probably scold him for taking so long.

Smirking, The Boy Wonder made his way over to the cylinder containing Superboy. Suprisingly, he was awake, and looking towards Robin pleadingly. For a moment, he wondered why Conner didn't just use his super strength to break out. Then he noticed the inhibitor collar and swore. The Riddler probably had everyone else fitted in one of these too. Not allowing them to use their precious powers. No doubt they were trapped and would kill the wearer if he attempted to remove them.

"Hey, Robin! Can you get me out, here?" The clone growled. Robin laughed. Anger issues as usual.

"No prob, Supey!" He called back, his gloved hands flying across the keypad next to the chamber. Just as he finished hacking it, a question showed up with a blank to type in the answer. A riddle, of course.

"What word in the English language is always spelled incorrectly?"

Robin smirked. He could do this one in his sleep. He quickly typed "incorrectly" into the key pad, and the cylinder lifted, freeing Superboy.

"Wow ... Well, thanks, Robin. I saw you take out those gaurds while i was locked up in here. Not bad." Robin was in shock. He never expected the hothead of the team to thank and compliment him.

"Don't mention it. Now we need to find the others."

"What about ..." Conner started, motioning towards the collar.

"Sorry, Supey. We can't remove it. It's probably trapped. So, what happened? Did he leave you with a riddle?" They would need to locate their teammates, and Nigma just couldn't leave without leaving them a clue. It's just how he's made.

"How did you know? I-I mean yes! Well, kind of. He told me some numbers. Didn't think they seemed important, but I memorized them. 3336473." Robin squinted behind his mask and began typing at his wrist computer.

"Sounds like a phone number. I'm hacking the city database to see where this is." He continued to type as Conner watched in silence. Finally, a quiet beep announced he was finished. His eyes widened behind his mask, then narrowed.

"Archam."

*** Thanks for reading, and please review! :) ***


End file.
